1 Echidna and 2 Hedgehog
by Tailsic
Summary: knuckles get turn into girl, and the new female Knuckles catch the attention of two hedgehogs. who will win Knuckles over. SonicxFemaleKnucklesxShadow.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles the Echidna is on his float island, Angel Island taking a nap next to Master Emerald. but his nap was interrupted by his teasure hunting rival Rouge the Bat.

"Why are you always hanging around that giant rock?" Rouge said.

"Why are you always trying to steal it?" Knuckles with a comeback.

"Well I'm a lady after all, and we ladies just love jewels" Rouge said.

"That the thing about you girls, you think you can anything you want just because your girls' Knuckles complained.

"Oh, you think it easy to be a girl" Rouge said.

"Easy to be a girl, than a guy" Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles, you have no idea how hard it be a girl!" Rouge shouted.

"Oh yes Rouge, I have know idea how hard it is to have guys falling all over themselves, just because you batted you're eyelashes at them. How cry over the dumbest things, and to overreact over the slightest misunderstanding" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles you pigheaded moron!" Rouge shouted.

"See, you're doing right now" Knuckles said pointing at her.

"Ok Knuckles, just for that I'm never coming back to this island again. Now how does that sound to you" she said.

"That sound like sweet music to me ears" Knuckles smiled.

"Ok, I'm going then"

"Fine"

"I'm walking away"

"Ok"

"I mean it"

"Keep on moving"

"I'm really mad at you"

"Don't care"

"Once I fly of, you're never see me come here a again"

"I'm cool with that"

"I'm opening my wings"

"There all ready open"

"I'm about to fly away"

"You're still here"

"Knuckles you're the biggest loser I've every met" She shouted as she finally flies away.

"She says she'll never come back, but she'll be back tomorrow" Knuckles sighed.

Later that night a storm hit Angel Island, the wind was so powerful that the trees we're falling down and lighting stuck everywhere. While all this happening Knuckles was at the altar trying to secure the Master Emerald. "This is the worse storm to hit my island, but I need make sure noting happens to the Master Emerld". Just then a strong gust of wind hit Knuckles and blows him of the altar, Knuckles starts rolling on the ground like a tumble weed, he quickly punches the ground to stop himself from being blown far from the Master Emerald. Knuckles slowly made his way back to the Master Emerlad, by using his fist like spikes. As Knuckles gets close to the Emerald a lighting bolt strike the Emerald causing it to glow, now al of a sudden the Master Emerald Shoot a beam of energy at Knuckles. The energy quickly overpower him causing him to past out. In the morning Knuckles comes to.

"Oh, my head, what hit my last night" Knuckles holds his head than look at the condition of his island.

"The Master Emerald" Knuckles quickly looks at the altar to see that the Master Emerald was still in one piece.

"That goodness" Knuckles said as he touches his chest.

When Knuckles touches his chest, he feels something round, soft, and squishy. Knuckles then touches the other side of his chest with his other to see that he haves two of them. Knuckles look down at his chest to see that he had breast, he touch his quill to feel that they we're long, and he felt up and down his body to feel that it was smoother and curver.

"What in the world, I'm a girl!!!" Knuckles shouted.

"How did this happen?" she asked herself.

"Someone most of did this to me when I felt asleep, but who?" Knuckles started pacing.

"Dr. Eggman could have done this to me" Knuckles then looks at the altar.

"If was Eggman, he would have took the Master Emerald, so who else could it be?" She then paces some more.

"Wait a second, Rouge" Knuckles said as she remembers the talk he had with her yesterday.

"That witch, the nest time I see her, I'm going to teach her a lesson.

And just on clue, Rouge arrive right behind Knuckles.

"Hey Knucklehead, I want an aulpaule from you, right now" rouge demand.

Knuckles slowly turns around and gives Rouge a death look.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was looking for the idiot who was this stone, have you seem him? rouge said.

Knuckles launches herself at Rouge with a right jab, but Rouge quickly movies out the way.

"Hey, what you're problem?" Rouge asked her attacker.

"Don't play dumb with me batgirl" Knuckles attack her with another right jab but she avoids it again.

"What are you talking about?" rouge said.

"You did this to me!" Knuckles shouted as she try to kick her now but Rouge duck out the way.

"I didn't do noting to you, I never seen you before" Rouge said.

"Lies" Knuckles attacks Rouge with a rapid right hand jab attack.

"I hate to do this to a fellow girl, but you need to clam down" Rouge grabs Knuckles right breast and squeeze it hard causing the angry Echidna stop in her tracks.

"Eek, eek, eek, eek" Knuckles whined.

"Now are you going to clam down, or am I going to have to squeeze this harder" Rouge smiled.

Knuckles just nods her head, and Rouge release her.

"Good, now who are you, and what are you doing here?" Rouge said.

"You really don't know who I am" Knuckles said.

"Nope, not a clue" Rouge said.

"Ok then, *Sigh*, Rouge it's me, the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles introduce herself.

"Knuc-, Knu-, Knu-, Knuck- Knuckles" Rouge said in shock.

"Yep Rouge, it me" Knuckles said.

Rouge just stares at Knuckles, and then out of nowhere she starts cracking up.

"I fail to see what so funny Rouge" Knuckles grunted

"It's just so rich, yesterday we we're arguing about how a girl life is, and the next day you become one, hahahaha" Rouge said.

"Rouge, do you want a fat lip" Knuckles growls at her.

Rouge grabs Knuckles breast again, and she shut up.

"So how did this happen? Rouge asked.

"I don't know, I though you did this to me, that why I attack you" knuckles said.

"Knuckles, how and the world could I turn you into a girl" Rouge said .

"Now that I thing about, I guess it was a dumb idea to accuse you, hahaha, sorry" Knuckles chuckled.

Rouge just gives her a death stare.

"Ok, well what should I do now?" knuckles asked.

"Why don't you go to Tails Workshop, I sure Tails can't figure out a way to help you" Rouge suggest.

"That a good idea, let's head for Tails house" Knuckle said as she started walking away.

"You know what, I'll stay here and watch the Emerald" Rouge said.

Knuckles then grabs Rouge right wing and drags her along to Tails workshop.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Both Knuckles and Rouge made there way to Tails's workshop that was locate in the Mystic Ruins. When they arrive at Tails's workshop Rouge began to knock on his door. The door then open to show Tails cover in oil.

"Hey Rouge, how are you doing?" the little fox started whipping the oil off him with a rag.

"Hi Tails, Knuckleboy over here needs you're help" Rouge joked as see points to the female Knuckles.

"Um Rouge, you do know that she a girl, right" Tails trying to correct Rouge perusive statement.

"Hahaha Tails, let me introduce to, the new and improve, Knuckles the Echidna" Rouge laughed.

Tails rub his eyes then took another look at Knuckles. "Knuckles, is that really you" Tails asked as Knuckles nods her head. "What happened to you" Tails said.

"I don't know we came here to see if you can help me" Knuckles said.

"Well, I guess I can run a few test, ok, please come inside" Tails said.

Knuckles and Rouge enter Tails's Workshop and follow him to his lab. Once there, Tails directed Knuckles to his examine table. Knuckles lies down on the table waiting for Tails to examine her, Tails then picks up some kind of remote device.

"Ok Knuckles, you see that thing that above you're feet" Knuckles nodded. "That the scanner, it's going to move up and down all over you're body giving me X-rays so I can see if the problem lies with in you, ok" Knuckles nods her head again. "Ok, now close you're eyes and relax" Tails said as he press's a button that starts the scanner, Knuckles close her eyes as the scanner move up and down over her. After three minute of being scan, Tails read the X-ray and came to a conclusion. "Knuckles appear that you're body is overflowing with a lot of Chaos Energy" Tails explained.

"So you're saying that I turn into a girl when I absorb Chaos Energy?" Knuckles question his fox friend.

"No, you see Knuckles the Chaos Energy that you absorb into you're body seem to be

corrupted" Tails explained.

"Corrupted?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah" Tails reply.

"Can you cure me?" Knuckles said.

"I can work on a cure, but it may take some time" Tails said.

"Ok" Knuckles said.

"So what is Knuckles suppose to do until then" Rouge said.

"Knuckles has two chooses, one he could stay here until I make a cure which could take days or even months, or he could walk around pretending to be a girl" Tails said.

"I guess I could pretend to be a girl, as long as know one fine out it me" Knuckles said.

"What about Sonic and the other?" Tails said.

"No, know one else should know what happen to me, especially Sonic, if you knew that I was turn into a girl, he'll never let me live it down" Knuckles said.

"Well Miss Knuckles, if you're going to be a girl I suggest you get some clothes and a new name" Rouge said.

"Why do I have to wear clothes for?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you're a woman now, and you can't run around naked" Rouge said.

"Ok Rouge, I'll go to the mall to get some clothes" Knuckles said.

"Good, I'll come with you to help you pick out an outfit" Rouge smiled.

"Rouge, thanks, but no thanks, I don't want to look like you" Knuckles protested.

"And what wrong with the way I look?" Rouge asked.

"You look like a hoar" Knuckles answer.

"I do not look like a hoar!" Rouge shouted back at Knuckles.

"Whatever Rouge, look, I'm just going to get a shirt, I don't need you're help to pick out a shirt" Knuckles said.

"Fine then Knuckles, don't ask for my help anymore" Rouge growled.

"I'm ok with that Rouge, well I guess I better be going" Knuckles said as she heads for the door.

"Knuckles, I'll get to work on finding you a cure" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, oh and by the way, call me Knina" She said as exits the door.

Knina made her way into the mall and proceeded to finding some clothes. As she walks down the halls of the mall, she came across a women clothing store. "*Sigh* here goes noting" Knina said as she enter the store. Once in the store Knina starts looking around at all of the dresses, tank tops, shirks, undergarments, stocking, and shoes. Knina finds herself checking out some panties. "Wow, these feel real nice" Knina beings the panties up to her face and starts to sniff them. While sniffing the panties, Knina starts to noticing that all of the ladies that we're in the store staring at her. "Hahaha, just wanted to make sure there we're clean" she chuckle nervously trying to cover her actions.

"Excuse me, but can I help you miss?" A store clerk said offering her services to the confuse echidna.

"Um yes, I'm just looking for a shirt" knina smiled.

The clerk lead Knina to a rack of shirts, Knina thank the clerk and started looking for a shirt, Knina through about ten shirts before she found one that she like, it's was a green short sleeve shirt with the left sleeve as a strip and the shirt went down to her waste. After Knina bought her shirt she felt a little famishes, so she decides to visit to the food court. Once there, she orders a fruit salad and sit down at the nearest table to start eating her salad. While eating her lunch, she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up" Knina turn around to see un-other then Sonic the Hedgehog staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you we're some Knucklehead I knew" Sonic laughed.

"You know Knuckles, I'm his cousin, um, Knina" Knina said.

"You're Knuckles's cousin, wow I didn't even know Knuckles had a cousin, let alone a cute one" Sonic said.

"Well, I guess there are things that even Knuckles don't know about" Knina shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's true" Sonic nodded his head.

"SONIC!!! there you are!" as they turn around to see Amy Rose.

"Uh-no she found me, Knina I got to go, I'll see you later ok" Sonic said as he jetted out of there.

"Hahaha, that's Sonic for ya" Knina laughs, but Amy crushes Knina fruit salad and her table with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"I was eating that" Knina said.

"What we're you doing with my Sonic!" She yelled.

"Noting, we just talk" Knina said.

"LIAR!" Amy swing her sideward, Knina dodges it by ducking.

"Amy stop this right now, i don't want to hurt you" Knina said.

" Don't worry, because i'll be the one doing the hurting!" Amy roared charing Knina.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you listen to me and listen good, Sonic belong to me, and only me" Amy shouted.

"I was just talking to him there noting wrong with that" Knina said in her defense.

"Then tell me this, Sonic was suppose to meet me at the fountain for our date, but he didn't show, so I go looking for him and find him talking to another cute girl, what does that tell me" Amy asked.

"You're paranoid" Knina said.

"No! it tell me you're hitting on my man!" Amy shouted as she charged Knina swinging

her hammer all crazy like.

Knina dodge Amy swings blow for blow

"Amy will you clam down, I don't like him" Knina said still dodging Amy attacks.

"LAIR!" Amy shouted smashing one of the tables.

"Ok, that's it" Knina said as she catches Amy's next swings and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me you man stealer!" Amy stuggle to break free of Knina grip.

"Shut up Amy, you want to act like a brat, I'm going to be treated like one" Knina said

Knina sat down in a stair and bend Amy over her lap, she pull Amy dress up and pull her panties down, then she pursed to spank her.

"Now *spank* you *spank* listen *spank* to *spank* me *spank*, don't *spank* you *spank* ever *spank* swing *spank* that *spank* hammer *spank* at *spank* me *spank* again *spank*, do *spank harder* you *spank harder* understand *spank harder* me *spank really hard*!!!" Knina said.

"YES!!!" Amy cried as Knina release her.

As Amy fell on the ground she started rolling around holding her bottom in pain.

"Now the next you rise you're hammer at me, I'll make sure you're bottom is as red as mine, you got that?" Knina said.

Amy pull her panties back up and nodded her head as she felt the food court crying.

"Wow, that's the first time I every saw anyone get the best of Amy" someone said Knina turn around to see Shadow the hedgehog.

"Oh, hi Shadow" Knina greeted.

"That's interesting, I just met you and you already know my name" Shadow said.

"Uh, well my cousin Knuckles told me about you" Knuckles chuckled.

"Is that so" Shadow give her a smirk.

"Yes it is, you got a problem with that?" Knina counter.

"No, I don't have a problem it, oh by the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours" Shadow said.

"Knina, Knina the Echidna" She replied.

"Knina uh, well Knina I guess I'll see you again later" Shadow as he started to walk away.

"Wow Shadow, you're so talkative" Knina joked.

"Consider yourself luck, I rarely talk to anyone" Shadow said.

"I feel so honor" Knina smiled.

"You should be, I'll see you later" as Shadow left the food court.

"Shadow thinks he noting like Sonic, but in some ways there so much alike" She laughed.

After ordering another fruit salad Knina decide to head back to Tails's work shop to check up on Tails's progress. When Knina enter she saw Tails on his living room couch with a lot of paper scatter all of his table.

"Hey Tails, how it going?" knina said asking her little fox friend.

"Oh hey Knuckles, just making theories" Tails said.

"So you got noting yet?" Knina said as she sat next to him.

"*Sigh*, I'm afraid so Knuckles, but don't worry I'll find a way to cure you yet" Tails promise.

"If anyone can do it, it will be you Tails" Knina said.

"Thanks, oh by the way, that's a nice shirt you got on Knuckles" Tails said finally noticing the shirt she was wearing.

"Why thank you Tails, I think it looks good on me" Knina said as she started looking around Tails's house.

"Hey where did Rouge go?" Knina asked Tails.

"She said she got a call from G.U.N. to go on a mission" Tails said.

"I see"

"Well anyway it's getting dark, why don't you go up stairs and get some rest" Tails said.

"Tails, I can't sleep on you're bed, it's you're I'll sleep on the couch" Knina offered.

"No it's ok, I need to pull a all nighter trying to find a way to cure you, any I just wined up falling asleep on the couch anyway" Tails said.

"You sure Tails" Knina said.

"Yeah"

"Well then, I guess I'll she you tomorrow" Knina said as she head up stairs.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:Hey guys, guess what, i finally got my laptop fix :) and now i'm back in action,i can now work on my stories six hours an day insted one hour a day at the library.

The next day Knina awoke from Tails's bed, still being half-asleep headed two Tails's bathroom. Once Knina mad it two the bathroom, she turn on the forait and started washing her face, she look at image in the mirror and smile a bit. "Well i guess it isn't half bat being a girl, i mean it was pretty cool for what i did to Amy, and that was a reflex" Knina splash some more water on her face. "But i'll be happy to be a guy again and have things back to normal," Knina turn off the water and dry her face with the nearest towel. "Well i better go see how Tails is doing" She said as she head down the stairs.

"Hey Tails, how are you this fine morning? Knina greeted Tails

"Hey your that girl from yesterday!" Knina was shocked to see that the voice was coming Sonic the hedgehog. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" Knina asked.

"I'm here to see my bubby Tails, but what are you doing here Knina?" Sonic turned the tables for Knina. "Um, well, Tails let me stay here for the night". She said. Sonic then turned his attention to Tails and give her a sly grin.

"Tails, you sly dog, I never knew you had it in you!" Both Tails and Knina neriously stared at each other, then started waving franticly at Sonic. "We didn't do anything Sonic. I just let Knina spend the night here, that's all, " Tails said. Sonic just started bursting out laughing. "Excuse me Sonic, but what's so funny? " Knina said. "Come on, do you guys really think I was serious about that? I was just pulling your legs," The hedgehog continued lauged. Tails and Knina were relieved to hear that Sonic was joking. "Good one Sonic, you really had me fooled. " Tails said. "Yeah, me too" Knina replied. "Hey Knina, I heard that you spank Amy, is that true?" Sonic asked. Knina nodded. "That's so cool, haha." He laughed. "Why Sonic, I never thought you to be the type to talk about your girlfriend behind her back." Knina grinned. "What? Amy isn't my girlfriend!" Sonic said. "I dunno Sonic, when I encountered her yesterday, she said she had a date with you and you stood her up. is that true?" Knina asked. "Well, I wouldn't call it a date. Actually, more like she was forcing me to go shopping with her. " Sonic chuckled. "So your were shopping with her and you ditched her, some boyfriend you are!" Knina said. "Amy not my girlfriend, she's just an over obsessed fan-girl!" Sonic shouted. "An obsessed fan-girl, eh, just Wait until I tell her that!" Knina smiled. "What? You can't tell Amy that!" Sonic panicked. "Why not?" Knina asked. "Because she'll kill me if you tell her that!" Knina started cracking up, Sonic just looked at her confused. "I got ya. " Knina whinked at Sonic, and Sonic felt like a sap for falling for her trick like that. "That'll teach you to pull my leg like that." Knina said. "Ok, I get it. You got me good." Sonic said. Knina went over to Tails and high-fived and low-fived him. "Hey Knina, are you hungry?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" Knina said. "I'm heading to my favorite diner to get something to eat, you want to join me? My treat!" Sonic smiled. "Sure, why not?" Knina said. "Ok, but first let me take you on a grand tour, since you're new here."

Sonic and Knina been through all of the Mystic Ruins, looking at all ancient structures, watching fish swim down a stream, and just admiring the beauty of nature. After exploring the Mystic Ruins for two hours they broaded a train and headed for Station Square. Once there Sonic decided to tell Knina about all of his amazing adventures. "So you fought a giant water creature, a giant lizard, a robot duplicate, an alien race, and a giant seven eyed monster?" Knina said.

"Yep." Sonic smiled. "Wow, that really impressing." Knina replied sarcastically rolling her eyes mentally. "Yeah, there's nothing that this cool hedgehog can't handle, haha!"

"SONIC!!!!!!!" a female voice shouted, that making Sonic shriek and hide behind Knina.

Knina looked up and smiled as she saw Amy Rose."Hey, you're that girl I saw yesterday hanging around my Sonic." Amy said. "And you're that girl I spanked yesterday, how's your rear by the way?" Knina said. "It's ok" Amy replied rubbing her bottom. "So what are you and Sonic doing here together, are you on a date?" Amy asked. "No, Sonic's just giving me a tour of the town." Knina said.

"Yeah, and look at the time, we had better be going, see you later Amy," Sonic said as he grabbed Knina's arm and rushed out of there, leaving Amy behind. "How stupid do those two think I am? They were on a date, and I'm going to catch them in the act, for I'm Amy Rose, the warrior for love, and no one is taking my Sonic away from me!" Amy shouted as her whole body burst into flames.

"Mommy why is that girl on fire" a little girl walking by with her mother said. The woman looked at Amy and looked back at her daughter, "She's crazy sweetie, let's go." The mommy took her daughter away.

End of Chapter


End file.
